The Ghost Writer's Story
by DragonMPhantom
Summary: The Ghost Writer trapped Danny in another story, but he breaks out demanding a reason for why the Ghost Writer trapped him in yet another story. GW/DP Slash


Ghost Writer's Story

The keys to my type writer froze as Danny's anger took over his ice powers. Maybe I went too far this time. It was one thing to trap Danny in a story because he destroyed a story, but I really had no reason this time.

The ice traveled up to freeze the paper. The paper cracked, and Danny Phantom appeared like a genie would when you rubbed his lamp. His eyes were glowing so bright, the entire library had an eerie green glow.

I took a few steps back from the angry ghost. "What. The. Heck!? You trapped me in ANOTHER story!?"

I swallowed. "D-Daniel. I... Didn't write that you used your powers..."

He flew up to me and picked me up by my jacket. His face was only inches from mine as he hissed, "You've got thirty seconds to explain why you trapped me in your stupid story."

"I-I..."

"25."

"D-Daniel! I can explain!"

"Yeah, you've got 20 seconds."

I took in a deep breath, but his countdown made me nervous and I kept stuttering. He was counting down, "5, 4, 3, 2...1."

Without any other way to explain, I leaned in and kissed him.

He gasped and dropped me where I collapsed on the ground. I looked up at him, and he looked down at me, shocked. "Wha-what are you...!?"

There was a few minutes of complete silence, then Danny slowly floated down to his knees. He was kneeling right in between my legs, but he didn't notice. I sure did, though.

"Ghost writer?" He still had that far away look in his eyes. I had to do something, or he might leave and never come back. I had to make him want to stay with me. I couldn't tell him I loved him yet; he might freak out and leave. I did the only other thing I could think of.

I grabbed his hips and pulled him closer, so we were touching. He looked down at our hips, then into my eyes. They were huge and scared, but kinda intrigued. I moved his hips so we were grinding together. He let out a soft moan, and I smirked.

My left hand moved to his butt and kept him grinding, and my right moved up his suit to rub his nipple through the thin fabric. He didn't even notice me floating us up to my bedroom and softly landing on the bed.

I phased off both our clothes until we were left in our boxers. Danny blushed and tried to cover himself with the blankets. I smiled and got under them with him. My hand went under his boxers, and he scrambled to get away.

I got on top of him, pinning him to the bed. He opened his mouth to protest, but I stopped him with my mouth. He stopped struggling, and wrapped his arms around my back. I smiled into the kiss. This could work...

I started pumping him, twirling my thumb around the head. He moaned, and moved his head to the side, breaking the kiss.

I stopped, making him groan. I laughed and phased off his boxers. He looked up at me, a little confused. I smiled evilly, and lifted his legs. Shock and the fear crossed his face as he realized what I was about to do.

"G-Ghost Writer?"

"Shhht," I moved a piece of hair from his face, and he closed his eyes. He took in a deep breath, and when he looked ready I pushed into him. He was really tight, but didn't rip.

Tears fell from his face, and he was bitting his lip so hard I was surprised it didn't draw blood. Or ectoplasm?...

I slowly pulled out and back in to get him used to it. After a while, I found that spot that made him fall to pieces. I kept hitting it, loving the moans and little screams I got from it.

Soon, I felt like I was going to come. I started pumping him at the same time as my thrusts, and he finally came. His muscles constricted, pushing me over the end too.

We collapsed beside each other. Danny smiled and cuddled into me, grabbing my hand. I didn't even notice until it was too late. He held up my iPhone and looked at the screen, hurt and disbelief in his eyes. I looked down, to ashamed to look at his beautiful eyes.

"You... You were writing this... The whole time?" When I didn't answer, he continued. It sounded like he was about to cry, "You... You made me do this! I-I didn-n't do it of my own-wn free will!?"

"Danny, I..."

"No! I'll never forgive you for this! How could you! And I actually thought... That I... We... But no."

I shook my head and grabbed Danny's arm as he tried to get up to leave. "Danny, wait! Please, let me explain!"

He pulled his arm away, phased back into his clothes, and headed to the door. In a final attempt I jumped on him, pinning him to the ground. He glared at me, then looked away. "Let me go."

I shook my head. "Not until you let me explain! Danny, please. I never ment for you to find out, I just..."

"What?" There was so much venom in his mouth, I cringed.

"I... I didn't know how else to tell you... Danny, I... I l-love you." This time it was me who couldn't meet his eyes.

Silence took over the small room above the library, until finally Danny's laughter filled the room. Shocked, I looked back at him. "You... You're the Ghost Writer, and didn't know how to tell me you loved me?"

I furrowed my eyebrows. "I didn't know what to do to make you accept me. I thought you liked the goth girl."

Danny smiled his innocent smile. "Nope." And with that, he pulled me into a kiss. "I love you. But not your Christmas stories." He poked my nose, making me laugh.

That was the start of a beautiful life. ... Or, afterlife?

This is a request from Vampygurl402 :)

This is the first Danny/Ghost Writer fic I ever did, so it took me a while, and it's probably not that good :S I'm gonna read more Danny/Ghost writer fics so next time it might be a bit better... Hopefully ;D


End file.
